Nível de Procurado no GTA IV
thumb|Ao ganhar um nível de procurado, um raio de procura policial é centralizado ao redor do jogador Um Nível de Procurado em Grand Theft Auto IV e suas expansões é a medida de quanto o jogador está sendo procurado pela lei de Liberty City, delimitando também quanta força será usada na perseguição do jogador. Assim como nos jogos anteriores, o nível de procurado em GTA IV é medido em uma escala de seis estrelas, determinando a letalidade da polícia, desde os não-agressivos policiais em uma estrela, até os extremamente agressivos e armados policiais em seis estrelas. Descrição Relativamente, crimes menores cometidos na visão da polícia podem atrair uma estrela. Cometer crimes sérios corresponde à um grande número de estrelas - por exemplo, matando ou machucando um policial com uma arma de fogo resulta em um imediato nível de procurado de três estrelas, maior do que as duas estrelas ganhas pelo mesmo crime nos jogos anteriores da série. Estrelas do nível de procurado são cumulativas. Ou seja, se você cometer repetidamente crimes de uma estrela, vai acabar resultando em duas estrelas, e assim por diante. A partir de quando o jogador tem um nível de procurado, oficiais da LCPD vão procurá-lo e tentar detê-lo. Se a última opção ocorrer, o jogador será transportado para a estação policial mais próxima, solto após algumas horas in-game (além disso, o jogador perde 10% de seu atual dinheiro), e terá todas suas armas confiscadas (sendo muito mais fácil se suicidar do que ser detido quando não há mais esperança de fugir da situação). Policiais Oficiais da polícia podem deter o jogador apenas por apontá-los diretamente suas armas de fogo - se o jogador estiver em um veículo, ele se rende imediatamente; se estiver à pé, o jogador pode resistir a ser detido correndo ou respondendo à ameaça do policial, porém isso aumenta seu nível de procurado de uma para duas estrelas (três se responder com um ataque com armas de fogo) e aumenta suas chances de morrer devido ao combate muito próximo com o policial. Se o jogador estiver com pouca vida, é preferível se suicidar do que ser detido, pois ao se matar, as armas continuam com você. Quanto mais o nível de procurado aumenta, as forças da lei gastam menos energia tentando deter o jogador, e mais tentando matar o jogador a qualquer custo. Como efeito de comparação, é praticamente impossível ser detido com um nível de procurado de três estrelas ou mais, embora a polícia tente detimentos veiculares se o jogador resistir. Escapando *'Raio de busca': A polícia está sempre em contato um com os outros, o que é refletido no sistema do raio de busca - quando o jogador consegue um nível de procurado, um raio de busca vai aparecer no mapa, na forma de um círculo piscando em vermelho e azul, com o a posição do jogador centralizada quando a polícia é alertada pelo crime. Enquanto estiver no raio, o nível de procurado do jogador não diminue; e o objetivo é sair desse círculo sem a polícia fazer contato visual com o jogador novamente - se o jogador fazê-lo, o círculo reentra automaticamente na posição atual do jogador. Se o jogador escapar e se esconder da polícia por alguns segundos, o nível de procurado é completamente retirado. *'Pay 'n' Spray': Ao contrário dos jogos da Era III, níveis de procurados não podem ser perdidos por subornos policiais, pois eles não existem mais; enquanto o serviço do Pay 'n' Spray continua disponível. Ao contrário dos outros jogos, o Pay 'n' Spray não pode ser usado sobre a visão da polícia, mesmo para reparo de veículo; a visibilidade da polícia é indicada no radar por branco (visível) e cinza (não visível). Pay 'n' removem instantaneamente o nível de procurado do jogador, e seu uso avança em três horas o relógio do jogo. *'Troca de veículos': GTA IV dá ao jogador a oportunidade de trocar de veículos dentro do raio. Isso complica a polícia em localizar o jogador, já que o despachante policial se baseia na cor, modelo e marca do veículo que o jogador foi visto pela última vez usando. Assim como o Pay 'n' Spray, a troca de veículos só pode ser feita se o jogador estiver fora do campo de visão policial. Se possível, o jogador deve fazer a substituição em uma área isolada. Em níveis de procurado maiores, trocar de veículos é essencial para manter a polícia confusa e para garantir que o jogador tem um bom veículo de fuga. O jogador deve tomar cuidado para não permanecer na área por muito tempo ou encontrar um carro policial logo à frente, ou a polícia vai eventualmente reconhecer o jogador, ocasionando no fato do raio de procura refocar na atual localização do jogador. *'Abandonando veículos': Essa tática não exclue o nível de procurado do jogador ou "acinzenta" a procura, mas é uma ótima maneira do jogador entrar em becos (onde as forças da lei demoram mais tempo para achar o jogador), onde o jogador pode deixar a polícia passar ou então roubar um carro para escapar da lei. *''Casas seguras'': Acessando a cama (salvando o jogo) em uma casa segura vai imediatamente limpar qualquer nível de procurado, mesmo se o jogo não estiver atualmente salvo. Fique atento na polícia substituindo seus próprios veículos no espaço de estacionamento do lado de fora. *'Começando/completando missões': Começando ou completando certas missões limpa seu nível de procurado. Por exemplo, devolvendo um amigo para sua casa após uma atividade, ou completando uma missão de vigilante. *'Ligações de celular': Ligando para Kiki Jenkins ou Francis McReary vai acabar limpando seu nível de procurado em até três estrelas em certas circunstâncias. Há também uma trapaça que limpa seu nível de procurado completamente. *'Resistindo': Niko pode se render, mas quando os policiais tiverem algemando ele e consequentemente Niko fugir resultará em mais uma estrela de procurado. *'Pedágios': Se Niko quebrar uma das cancelas dos pedágios de algumas pontes, isso resultará em um nível de duas estrelas. Comportamento da polícia thumb|Niko resistindo a prisão.|201x201px A polícia em GTA IV é mais bem-equipada, mais inteligente, determinada e letal do que nos jogos anteriores da série. Eles podem responder à crimes mesmo fora de seus campos de visão, pois civis podem chamar oficiais da polícia em seus celulares para reportar crimes. A polícia usar suas armas disponíveis inteligentemente - um oficial usando uma Pump Action Shotgun vai se mover para perto do jogador compensando o alcance baixo da arma, enquanto um usando uma M4 vai se distanciar para conseguir a vantagem do longo alcance da arma. Durante uma procura, oficiais da polícia vão coordenar eles mesmos e vão tentar "encaixotar" o jogador com alguns carros, dirigindo rápido, usando a técnica do PIT maneuver (que consiste em explorar os pontos extremos do carro, fazendo o perder estabilidade e controle, aumentado a probabilidade do mesmo acabar rodando na pista) e se esforçando mais enquanto o nível de procurado do jogador aumenta. Policiais podem também comandar veículos de pedestres (estacionados ou ocupados) se os deles destruírem, ou se um carro de polícia está indisponível. Eles podem comandar, na maioria das vezes, carros estacionados em frente às casas seguras do jogador. Mensagens do rádio da polícia são adicionais auto-indicadores do jogador ter uma ou mais estrelas em seu nível de procurado. Essas mensagens refletem os crimes cometidos pelo jogador; por exemplo, disparando uma pistola vai levar à menções de "descarga de arma de fogo", e machucando um indivíduo com qualquer arma é descrito como tiroteio. Ajuda no jogo Quando o jogador consegue seu primeiro nível de procurado, o jogo mostra informações para explicar brevemente o sistema de procura: *A área de procura dos policiais é mostrada por uma zona vermelha e azul piscante. *Policiais são mostrados pelos ícones vermelhos e azuis piscantes. *Para perder seu nível de procurado, escape da zona piscante. *Os policiais ficam menos propensos a identificar você se você trocar de veículos ou correr para becos ou ruas paralelas. *Se as estrelas esmaecerem, a polícia perdeu o jogador de vista. Níveis de procurado Uma estrela Em um nível de procurado de uma estrela, qualquer patrulha da LCPD vai começar a procurar o jogador e tentar detê-lo enquanto estiver em seu campo de visão. Oficiais apenas disparam se sentirem-se ameaçados (por exemplo, se o jogador apontar uma arma de fogo em sua direção ou dirija perigosamente perto do oficial) e mais comumente tentam deter o jogador. Carros da polícia seguem o jogador. O raio de procura é de aproximadamente dois blocos. O jogador é impossibilitado de comprar quaisquer itens, entrar em um táxi como passageiro (exceto no carro de serviço do Roman), entrar em bares ou clubes, ou participar de atividades como boliche, dardos e TV; enquanto procurado pela polícia. Esse nível é adquirido: *Atacando um oficial da polícia com um uma coronhada, taco de baseboll ou punho. *Atacando ou matando civis (explosões podem resultar em níveis maiores) *Amassando ou destruindo um carro (explosões podem resultar em níveis maiores) *Atacando, batendo ou subindo em cima de um carro da polícia ocupado. *Descarregando uma arma. *Atingindo um civil ou um policial com um veículo (o jogador pode receber duas estrelas) *Roubando um carro, independentemente de estar estacionado ou ocupado. *Dirigindo um carro com seu alarme soando. *Atravessando um pedágio em um veículo civil sem pagar (veículos de emergência estão imunes à isso). *Sendo visto pela polícia dirigindo bêbado. *Correndo ou colidindo em um oficial da polícia, fazendo-o cair no chão. *Derrubando NPCs com o jato de água do caminhão de bombeiros. *Roubando dinheiro da caixa registradora de qualquer loja. *Iniciar um tiroteio ou ser pego atirando. *Obstruindo a justiça quando um oficial está perseguindo ou prendendo um NPC. *Ultrapassando certas áreas (como a loja de carros próxima à sua casa em Algonquin). *Você pode conseguir uma estrela no nível de procurado aleatoriamente após usar o código para diminuir seu nível de procurado o código é : 2675550100. Duas estrelas Oficiais agora atiram para matar. Oficiais em carros agora procuram o jogador, por simplesmente segui-los por trás, tentando ultrapassá-los ou jogá-los para fora da pista. Esse nível é adquirido: *Atacando um oficial da polícia com armas de fogo ou explosivos (ao machucar um policial, o jogador ganhará três estrelas). *Apontando qualquer arma para um policial. *Socando repetidamente um oficial da polícia. *Destruindo muitos veículos de uma só vez. *Matando muitas pessoas em um curto espaço de tempo. *Descarregando uma arma em frente à um oficial da polícia. *Destruindo um tanque de gasolina algum posto. *Resistindo à ser preso. *Destruindo um Securicar ou um Police Stockade com armas de fogo ou explosivos. *Voando acima de uma zona área restrita com um helicóptero (FIA ou Civilization Committee). *Roubando certos carros para as Exportações Exóticas do Brucie. Três estrelas Em um nível de procurado de três estrelas, veículos da polícia se tornam mais agressivos em suas perseguições, tentando jogar o veículo do jogador em prédios ou jogá-los para fora da pista. NOOSE agora começa a ajudar a LCPD ao formar barreiras nas principais estradas e pontes; podendo também mandar NOOSE Cruisers e NOOSE Patriots em perseguição ao jogador. NOOSE Patriots vão tentar bater em frente ao carro do jogador, ocasionando em um risco de ejeção pelo pará-brisas do veículo do jogador e dos policiais. Veículos rápidos e fortes são recomendados - motos não são recomendadas, devido à direção agressiva da polícia. Oficiais à pé agora começam a usar Pump Action Shotguns contra o jogador. Um helicóptero da polícia agora é chamado, que pode ser ouvido no rádio como "Disparch air unit from..." (Despachando unidade aérea de...); e o helicóptero vai usar uma luz forte para identificar o jogador à noite e começarão a abrir fogo se os policiais à bordo conseguirem uma boa visão. O helicóptero, porém, periodicamente sai da perseguição. O helicóptero se recolhe se o jogador for para algum nível subterrâneo, ficando em uma grande estrutura por um grande período de tempo, ou matando os atiradores de elite à bordo. Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, os atiradores de elite são equipados com M249 e / ou M4. Barcos da polícia são despachados se o jogador estiver perto ou na água. Assim como o Police Maverick, o Predator apresenta um atirador de elite à bordo. O jogador agora é impossibilitado de utilizar o metrô. Esse nível é adquirido: *Matando ou machucando um policial com uma arma de fogo. *Entrando no Alderney State Correctional Facility (apenas nas expansões The Lost and Damned e The Ballad of Gay Tony). *Continuando a causar danos colaterais (matando civis/destruindo veículos). Quatro estrelas Quando em quatro estrelas de procurado, o FIB e a Unidade Tática de Resposta do NOOSE entram no combate, e o jogador é confrontando por NOOSE Enforcers e FIB Buffalos em adição às forças mencionadas anteriormente. Oficiais da Unidade de Resposta Tática e agentes do FIB vem em quatro em um veículo e são tipicamente armados com M4, enquanto alguns agentes usam SMG's e Pump Action Shotguns, vestindo um colete à prova de balas. A área de procura é aproximada ao tamanho do distrito de Bohan. É especulado que o veículo que o jogador utiliza vão ditar os veículos da polícia que aparecem - FIB Buffalos são despachados quando o jogador está em um veículo pequeno e rápido, e NOOSE Enforcers são despachados quando o jogador está em um veículo grande. Nenhuma dessas especulações é confirmada; às vezes, ambos serviços procuram o jogador. Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, policiais com Sniper começam a aparecer no topo de construções. Nota: Em The Ballad of Gay Tony, todas as forças da lei começam a atirar contra o jogador enquanto perseguem o jogador nesse nível de procurado, e oficiais do NOOSE e FIB usam Assault SMGs e Automatic Shotguns, assim como as armas acima mencionadas. Esse nível é adquirido: *Continuando a retaliar contra as forças da lei. *Continuando a causar danos colaterais. *Entrando nas pistas do Francis International Airport. *Entrando no sedimento do Civilization Committee. Cinco estrelas Com cinco estrelas de procurado, o Police Maverick é acompanhado por um NOOSE Annihilator. No jogo principal e em The Lost and Damned, todas as forças de lei atiram no jogador quando em perseguição (em The Ballad of Gay Tony, eles começam a fazer isso com quatro estrelas de procurado), fazendo a rota de fuga difícil - FIB e NOOSE são particularmente arriscados de se envolver, pelo fato de suas SMG's fazem o trabalho à curta distância. Devido ao maior risco de ser atirado para morrer, o uso de uma moto na rota de fuga não é recomendado. Todos os oficiais apresentam táticas mais avançadas de pilotagem, como o PIT maneuver, tentando tirar o controle do veículo do jogador e fazê-los bater. Esse nível é adquirido: *Continuando a retaliar contra as forças da lei. *Continuando a causar danos colaterais. *Visitando "www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com". Seis estrelas Com seis estrelas de procurado, o Police Maverick é substituído por um segundo Annihilator, fazendo a escapada do raio extremamente difícil. O número de Annihilator pode subir para quatro na área que o jogador estava quando ganhou sua primeira estrela de procurado. A área de procura é aproximadamente o tamanho da ilha de Broker-Dukes em Liberty City. O número de veículos da "polícia normal" diminue e dão lugar à mais FIB Buffalos e NOOSE Enforcers na perseguição. Sobrevivência e escapada são mais difíceis, e um veículo e / ou durável é recomendado. Todas as forças da lei procuram o jogador incansavelmente no que se diz a respeito de danos colateriais. À pé, o jogador deve se mover ou retaliar rapidamente para evitar de ser derrubado por armas de fogo. Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, Rhinos não perseguem mais o jogador devido ao realismo. Se o jogador estiver no topo de alguma construção, a polícia vai aparecer em outra construção, tentando acertar o jogador com Snipers, mas isso raramente acontece. Esse nível é adquirido: *Continuando a retaliar contra as forças da lei. *Continuando a causar danos colaterais. *Passando de barricadas da polícia ou voando para áreas de Liberty City que o jogador ainda não desbloqueoou. *Atacando os policiais que estão protegendo o acesso à ilhas bloqueadas para o jogador.Texto a negrito Referência *''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Categoria:Grand Theft Auto IV Categoria:Gameplay